1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for permitting a computer to automatically detect and establish a communications link with a printer. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method for permitting a computer to automatically detect and establish a communications link with a printer utilizing wireless signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
Currently, it is difficult for a mobile computer user to locate and utilize printers at a remote site. A mobile computer user will likely be unaware of the physical locations of printers at the remote site. The mobile user must first locate a printer. One method for locating a printer is to require the computer user to physically connect the computer to the network, and utilize a listing of network printers. The user must then determine a physical location of the printer. The network address of the printer must also be added to the computer.
The user must also determine whether the computer includes the driver necessary for communicating with the printer. If the computer does not include the necessary driver, the driver must be added to the computer, or a different printer must be located.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for permitting a computer to automatically detect the presence of printers within a remote area, and thereafter, automatically establish a communications link with one of the printers in order to utilize the printer to print information such that the communications link may be established with a printer for which the computer does not include the necessary driver.
A data processing system and method are disclosed for permitting a portable computer to automatically detect the presence of a printer within a remote area, and responsive to the detection, automatically establishing a communications link with the printer. The portable computer is physically disconnected from the printer. The portable computer transmits a wireless query signal to the remote area. In response to a printer physically located within the remote area receiving the wireless query signal, the printer transmits a wireless reply signal to the remote area. In response to the portable computer receiving the wireless reply signal from the printer, the computer automatically establishes a communications link with the printer so that the computer may utilize the printer to print information. The communications link may be established with a printer for which the computer does not include a printer driver necessary for communicating with the printer. Additionally, the printer provides locating information so that the user can find the printer.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.